There is Also Love in this World
by Kailany-Aurora
Summary: Four years ago he fled. Now he lies in shadows, the whisper of a name still caught on his lips and lingering touches on his fingertips. Mpreg. Slash
1. Illusions of the Sunlight

Hello. This is my first Mpreg. It is also slightly AU. There will be slash besides that you'll jsut have to wait and see what comes.

Enjoy (:

* * *

**Chapter One of**

**There is Also Love in this World**

**Illusions of the Sunlight**

_I'll never be the same I'm caught inside  
the memories of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same_

_Red Never be the same_

* * *

The afternoon sun peaked in through the windows illuminating the hallways with shadows that danced among the walls telling those with careful eyes of a story. On another occasion the young man would have regarded the shadows with closed fondness remembering the nights that they protected him from disdaining eyes and the cruelty of a burden that no sixteen year old child should have thrust upon him. But, that was in the past he idly reminded himself. Yes in the past with vivid emerald eyes and feelings on his fingertips. Shaking off ghosts that he had spent 4 years ridding himself of he quickened his pace noting that he was already considerably late. Opening the doors he was braced with wild chatter and happy giggles and the lingering smell of macaroni and cheese. Orion hated macaroni and cheese his mind subconsciously remembered.

'Daddy!" Without warning a rather small body lunged at him wrapping adolescent arms around his father in what he thought was a fierce grip. The boy smiled up at his father, the gleam of sky blue overpowering the gray in his eyes and without words he knew the little boy was rather happy.

"Hello Orion." He picked up the boy placing him firmly on his hip as he placed a gentle kiss on the mess of jet black locks.

'Mr. Turner." He turned to look at the friendly woman, she had several laugh lines around her mouth, and crinkles on her forehead from worrying over the state of her charges a women who had embraced her age with grace.

"Yes Mrs. Jaxith?" With amusement he noted that the women fit her last name perfectly.

"Orion as usual behaved like the perfect little gentleman but. . .refused to eat." To his left he herd his son mutter "Hate mac and cheese." into his shirt sleeve hiding his chuckle he turned serious eyes onto her.

"Thank you very much for telling me Mrs. Jaxith I will be giving him a firm talking too." He felt tiny hands clutch even tighter to his sleeve. "Though I will be giving you a meal to have on hold for whenever you serve macaroni and cheese if it's fine with you."

"Yes, that would be grand of you." She gave him a smile and then at hearing the argumentative tones of two little girls turned swiftly calling out a goodbye behind her shoulder. He once again hid a chuckle she seemed as fierce a mother as Molly Weasley.

"Daddy, am I in trouble?" Eyes so much like his own blinked at him and he fought hard to not turn into mush at the adorableness of his son. Hiding any trace of amusement from his voice he spoke.

"No, Orion you are not in trouble but I will not be having you throw tantrums in public. I love you but I will not entertain rudeness."

"Alright Daddy."

"Good, now I have some left over lasagna from last night would you like some?"

"With bananas?" The boys eyes grew hopeful.

"But of course." A cheer erupted from the boy and he eagerly went on too talk about his day.

"And then, I swung so high Daddy I felt like I was flying." Orion zipped around the room his arms spread and imitations of a plane escaping the thin lips.

"Is that so?" He placed the plate of lasagna in the microwave and then looked over at his son who had grown oddly quiet and now stared out the windows to the clear skies of Australia. "Orion, is something the matter?" He questioned. As though pulled out of his daze the boy turned to his father.

"Nothing Daddy, I just wish I could fly." He felt a pang in his chest and leaning off the counter he began slicing the banana in hope that it would distract him from thoughts of twinkling gold, wind disheveling his always neat hair, and the pure adrenaline. Maybe he thought to himself one day I can take him flying. Maybe.

Contented hums came from Orion who made a great show of enjoying his lasagna with bananas one could never forget the bananas with him. Watching his son he thought about the future, he would obviously grow to look like _him _but would he have his bravery and recklessness. Would he send him to Hogwarts, and risk exposure, his son hating him for hiding skeletons in his closet? He wasn't sure, there were very few things he had been sure of in the past four year his love for Orion was one of the few. It didn't matter the spills of truth would not be for a while.

"Daddy."

"All done Orion?" He picked up the plate washing it in the sink before stopping at feeling insistent eyes on his back

"Yes?" He received a haughty look from his son that would have caused his grandparents to praise him if they had ever met him.

"I want to take a nap but I HAVE to hear a story first." He gave his father a look of disbelief as if questioning how he could forget something of such utter importance. Taking the small and soft into his own larger and calloused one he maneuvered over toys into his sons bedroom. As they both cuddled into the choo-choo bed he asked what story he would like to hear this time.

"The one about the boy who lived Daddy." He wondered if it was ironic that his son's favorite story was the one he hated retelling the most.

"Alright then." He set off telling the story chuckling at the wide eyes, laughter, indignant huffs, and mutters of poor Harry that his son let out at random intervals in the story.

"And standing tall, Harry beamed Voldemort was dead and as he turned to the boy in the crowd behind him a look of love found way into his features. Because after all love was what the Dark Lord did not have." His son eyelashes fluttered the deep and steady breathing telling him that the boy was in the land of dreams. With a kiss to Orion's forehead and an affectionate smile he left the room too lick at the small wounds that opened on his heart whenever the story was told. Tip toeing across the room and evading the dangers of toys he went towards his study. Well that was his intent. But, the long eared owl that tapped frantically at the window stilled him. His world spined dangerously on it's axis. A list of never ending questions flowed through his mind. Who would be writing to him, why now? How did they find him? And ongoing ones related to that theme. Treading slowly he opened the door to let in the owl who promptly dropped a letter in his hands before leaving just as quickly. He warily stared at the letter before manging to muster the threads of remaining courage and opening it.

_Dear Draco,_

_It's been a while. I'm not sure what to write to you, what do you say to a best friend who just up and left you at the close of a war. It's been four years. We didn't know if you were alive, if a stray death eater had attacked you in vengeance gone without a sound. You couldn't have even written a letter at least informing us that yes you were alive. But no matter, I did not write to chastise you. I'm informing you of the lives you affected and the tears you've left behind as well as to call upon something that you owe me. I'll start with your family. Your mother has kept your room intact just as you left it, house elves are not allowed to even enter she has hope that your not dead she cries every night. Your father has been keeping up appearances but few know that he spends one hour each day in your room and then another staring at memories in the pensive of you in the privacy of his study. I think the only thing that keep both of them alive is each other and hope. Now onto your friends shall we. Theo feels as though he is somehow to blame since he could always read everyone so well. Pansy is and will forever be devastated, she says she hates you for what you've done but she was always the worst liar of all of us. What about me? Well I think I'm to blame I should have stopped you I should have known something was a miff with you. Not a great best friend am I? That doesn't matter though I'm not witting about me and my qualms about being a dysfunctional friend. Hermione cried and she still cant bear hearing talk about you but she's healed a bit and keeps Theo from creeping into self hate. Ron has lost all the respect he previously has for you he is what keeps me grounded though, I really love him. Ginny says that for your sake you better be dead because she is going to hex you to hell and back, that's love. The twins named a product after you, and they still refer to you in first person they say that the ickle dragon kins wouldn't let himself die so easily. And now the most important person. Harry. Harry is not himself any longer, sure he's Harry but not the Harry we knew. I won't give you details on him I don't think you deserve to hear them seeing as I can't see any rational reason for your leave. You'll just have to see for you own. If I know you as good as I presume your eyes just widened and your gawking at the letter (Stop gawking by the way. In our 6th year I saved you life and have never called upon the life debt you owe me. What I want of you is for you to return to London by the months end and make it known via the Daily Prophet that your damn well alive. No buts if or anythings. This is one hole you will not be able to slither out of._

_Your angry, but rightfully so, ex best friend, _

_Blaise Zabini._


	2. Easier to Run

I'm so glad that people seemed to like it. Well here's chapter two.

:D

* * *

**Chapter Two of There is Also Love in this World**

**Easier to Run  
**

_Let's say it'll be a right, it'll be a risky bet  
'Cause I'm about as good as I'm gonna get  
Oh, these chains are tight  
And the courage that I showed, left a long time ago _

_Patrick Park Your Smile's a Drug  
_

* * *

He hated this. The feeling of helplessness that crept throughout his body. The letter had stunned him and in Blaise's style of informing and not chastising he had poured salt on wounds that Draco had deemed closed. How wrong was he. There wasn't much choice left on his next form of action Blaise was calling upon the life debt and he couldn't just fall dead and abandon Orion. He wondered momentarily if Orion was not alive if he would have returned or chosen death. Death his mind told him and for a second he was sickened with himself, when did he become this shell? He knew the answers of course since a young age Draco had made it a point to not lie to himself but he also knew that for as long as he could he would push the answer to the hidden corners of his mind.

"Well fuck you Blaise." He muttered into the silence of the room.

Upon awaking from his ever rejuvenating and warm nap Orion Leon Malfoy, though Daddy always said he had to refer to himself as Turner in the public eye, knew something was terribly wrong in the household. The first thing that threw him off was that there wasn't a cup of fruit punch waiting by the marble counter like always, looking into his father's study he noted that his father hadn't gone in if the lack of books and parchment splayed across the desk was anything to go by, and finally one he found his father he was pacing and running his hands through his hair. And if there was one thing he was positive about after four years in the world it was that his father _never _paced and he _never ever _messed up his own hair. His father always said pacing was unbecoming and that he rather his hair be impeccable because after all Orion did make up for the mess. All these factors staring him in the face caused alarm bells to ring and he knew what he must do. Play spy. Orion loved playing spy and was rather stealthily for all the balance that a four year old could muster so creeping ever so quietly into the room, the shadows hiding him, and his breath held tightly he went into enemy land.

"Orion." He halted his movements, a wide smile that spoke of pure innocence that a child with his hand stuck in the cookie jar could only muster looked up at Draco.

"Yes Daddy?" His voice if possible sounded even sweeter.

"I need to tell you something." His father had a solemn face and though in his mind he wasn't able to comprehend the debts in which the sorrow spread he knew that his Daddy was hurting and that he liked it even less then mac and cheese. Walking over to him his father swept him up in a tight embrace and place reverent kisses in his hair all the while murmuring things that Orion could not make heads or tails of. But, patiently he waited well as patient as any toddler got. Squirming restlessly in the embrace he looked up at his father.

"Tell what's wrong now?" He questioned. Draco swallowed the lump of pure terror that was welling up inside his throat making him extremely queezy and he hoped he wouldn't vomit.

"Orion you know how you always say you want to fly?" The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Well what if I told you I could make that happen?" The boys eyes grew confused but then settled into anxiety.

"Really Daddy, are you gonna' buy a plane?" He hoped his Daddy bought a plane he always liked them.

"No Orion, I'm not going to buy a plane." A pout settled on the quivering lips and just as the raven was going to complain about the unfairness of it all Draco continued his speech.

"I can make that happen with," He halted I the midst of talking. Perhaps he could convince Blaise to call it all off. But he knew the life debt was already set and he would have to comply or face his ultimatum. "Magic." If he thought his sons eyes were wide before they were nothing compared to now. His eyes looked like those of an owl and they seemed to be taking over the small oval face of his son. And thus commenced the next two hours of explaining to his son the existence of magic and having to prove it several times.

"Daddy am I gonna' be a wizard? Draco smiled for the first time since the letter recalling all the small feats of accidental magic that his son did. He would be powerful then again one just had to look at him and the man that gave the sperm for Orion and they could only begin to imagine the power that the young boy would reach once properly trained.

"Yes, Orion you will be a wizard." Orion clapped his hand giddily and then turned on the heel of his foot a gesture of Draco's father and walked out of the room. He was stumped by his son's sudden disappearance but before he was able to get up from the King Size canopy bed and follow Orion was returning with roles of parchment and pends. Quirking an eyebrow he looked at his son oddly as he went about sitting in the bed with a piece of parchment splayed in front of him and biting his cheeks in what was Orion's as well as his characteristic for utter concentration.

"Orion what are you doing?"

"Well, I wants to be a good wizard and says that to be good at sumtin' you gotta' learn and practice." He said in a practical fashion.

Draco roared in laughter, the fragments of sad tears that were being held for the sake of his own pride forming into those of joy. Orion gave him a thoroughly scared look as he sat cushioned in between pillows and vaguely wondered if his father had gone mad. Then he dismissed the thought because his daddy had already been mad previous to today.

* * *

The next day found father and son walking towards the daycare like any other day. The sun beamed down and the winds carried the tranquil scent of sea. Draco Malfoy walked with a stoic mask hiding his features and just as he about to reprimand his child for skipping he knew that he wouldn't be able to stifle any of the happiness. The happiness seemed to be leaking out of Orion and when Draco had said they would have to leave New Zealand Orion had been more then willing to begin packing that second.

"Hello , Orion." gave a smile at hearing her first arrivers.

"Hello Mrs. Jaxith." They both said in union which caused the middle-aged women to chuckle in amusement.

", I have come to day to inform you hat I will be taking Orion out of the daycare." The woman's happy looked settled into one of great discontent her lips thinning out and the shells of her ear which could be seen from the messily picked up bun were turning red.

"It's nothing that you've done, Heaven knows you've been great with my son and own one of the finest early learning establishments in all of Australia but Orion and I will be moving back to my homeland of England." Her face dawned with a look of recognition.

"I wondered when you would return Draco Malfoy."

His breath caught in his throat and for one of the few time sin his life he was baffled. His eyes narrowed dangerously like sharp daggers as he looked at the women.

"Who are you?" He sneered.

"Evynne Jaxith but you're likely to know me by Evynne Rosier." She said calmly.

With a sudden force he pushed orion behind him shielding him with his entire body. The next second his wand was at the ready pointing to the woman's throat, the skills of a trained duelist enveloping him after so many years lying vacant.

"Mr. Malfoy really, you know my last name Rosier obviously linking it my younger brother Evan, " Her eyes took on a look of sadness and Draco briefly wondered if she ever properly mourned her brother. "But, in all your years living did you ever hear of and Evynne Rosier much less that Evan even had an older sister?" He stalled for a minuet his guard not letting but analyzing the information. It was true he had always herd of Rosier being an only child.

"Obviously you haven't and I shall tell you why that is." Draco glared at her but she only smiled serenely at him. "I graced my family one by one with what they referred to as disgrace. First with becoming a Hufflepuff, then proclaiming myself a Light Witch, and finally refusing the husband that was arranged for me and marrying a Light Pure blood by the name Andrei Jaxith."

Draco wanted to punch himself across the face how could he forget of the prestigious Bulgarian pure blood family Jaxith.

"I see your lining up the pieces and hope that by now you can see that I truly mean you no harm." He lowered his wand but his body was poised to strike at any minuet. She gave him another passive smile which Draco noticed that many Hufflepuff's would have never pulled off when placed in this situation.

"How did you know who I was?'

"Well, you look just like your mother, though I always thought you would look like your father. But, you have your mother's soft but fierce features instead of your father's cold ones though you do have his piercing eyes, you walk with a grace as though gliding something I only ever saw your mother achieve. In all honesty your whole movements and mannerisms scream out Malfoy. At first, I thought I was being delusional but the newspaper articles speaking of your disappearance only confirmed my ideas."

"I see."

"You have no reason to fear me, I won't hurt you or Orion."

"But, I do wonder you seem less then happy about moving is there something I can do my husband has very high friends."

"Unless you know how to call of life debt Mrs. Jaxith I fear not." He said and had to resist the urge to pout like a spoiled child though he had been one.

She clucked her tongue. "No I do not but I do hope all goes well."

"Thank you Mrs. Jaxith for your condolences and for showing my son such kindness and instilling in him valued ideals. Now, if you don't mind I'm sure you can do the paperwork once again thank you for . . . everything." She gave him a beaming grin and nodded. She kneeled and looked at Orion for a while before pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly placing a kiss on each of the cherub checks. With tears in her eyes she pulled away to face him

"You be good now, Orion you're Daddy's going to need it."

"Yes, Mrs. Jaxith. " He told her as he hugged her back.

With a nod she stood and brushed tears from her eyes. Draco gave her a kind smile ones that he only reserved for people he deemed worthy.

"Mrs. Jaxith, by the way have you been in contact with a man named Bliase Zabini?"

"No, ."

Draco frowned but thanked her. There went the only plausible explanation to Blaise knowing of his location. Not letting himself fret over Blaise's tracing skills he said goodbye and returned home with Orion. Tomorrow London awaited.

* * *

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No Daddy." Orion laughed brightly at seeing his father shrinking the last of their possessions.

"Daddy how do we get to London?"

"A portkey, this transports us to a specific location, in this case a house given to me by my parents."

"Ohh."

He smiled at his son eagerness. " Are you ready?"

"Yeah Daddy."

"Alright then touch the ring."

Instantly him and his son were spinning and spinning in a what seemed to be a never-ending circle. Draco felt like he was being introduced to Portkey traveling over again.

"You okay Orion?"

"Yeah Daddy, it just tickles my tummy." His son grinned up at him before continuing to look over the whole room in excitement.

Draco closed his eyes seeing the strands of silver wards humming around the house shadowing them in safety. It would keep intruders as well as unwanted acquaintances out just like Draco wanted. Sure that the wards would not alert his parent's of his sudden return he opened his eyes. The world gleamed a wonderful silver that seemed to be thrown over his eyes before blurring back into mundane colors.

"Houselves of Darkspire Landing report." Twelve cracks were herd the next second and Draco let small smile spread across his face at seeing his nursery elf, Bragnae. She stepped forward giving a low bow. He smiled and moved forwards giving her a hug.

"How I missed you Bragnae." The fragile and aged elf gave an eep and then wrapped her around him.

"And I you master."She said in her high voice.

"Bragnae, may I introduce you to my son Orion Leon Malfoy." The house elf turned glossy eyes to the boy and bowed.

"I is pleased to meet you Young Master." Orion blushed and fidgeted with the ends of his shirt before deciding to return the bow which sent Bragnae as well as the other house elves into exclaiming how kind the young master was. He smiled at his son's now completely reddened face before going on to speak with the house elf.

"Bragnae, who do you think would be best suited to be my son's nurse elf?"

My daughter, Bronagh ,Master Draco." She told him. A house elf with the same large purple orbs of Bargnae walked shyly up to him and bowed so lowly that her nose seemed to dent into the ground.

"Bronagh, you first duty shall be to care for my son while I go to the Daily Prophet and to become his friend. Am I understood?"

Bronagh nodded before walking up too Orion who for now she was still taller then. His son followed and he turned to the remaining house elves.

'The house seems to be in operate conditions please have lunch ready for my son and I by the time of my return." Without another word he turned his robes billowing in a way he picked up from his Godfather and he walked towards the fireplace. He called The Daily prophet in a sharp voice and was then surrounded by green flames which licked coolly at his exposed skin.

Walking into the daily prophet he didn't make a sound as he strutted towards the main desk. The young secretary working at the desk at hearing his footsteps said in a dull voice "May I help you?" her face never leaving the scrolls that lay in front of her.

"Please arrange an interview with me with your finest reporter."

"Reason sir?"

"Draco Malfoy has returned." At that the women's head shot up and as she stared at him she audibly gasped and then in a tremulous timbre said "Right on it."

Hmm he deleteriously thought. Perhaps being back wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Liked it loved it? Do tell.


	3. Saying Hello

First off, this chapter is dedicated to **xcherry dollx** for teaching me a nice tidbit about New Zealand as well as sending me the sweetest of reviews and pm.

People have asked me how Orion looks well here is a link http:// www. ringstar . to / 1120000628A . jpg (remember to take out the spaces) if anything just search up Logan Lerman the Patriot

* * *

**Chapter Three of There is Also Love in this World**

**Saying Hello  
**

_Cause all of this is all that I can take_

_ And you could never understand the demons that I face_

_ So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world _

_For with everything you are_

_Trading Yesterday Just a Little Girl_

* * *

He wasn't sure what emotion was filling him at the moment. Anxiety was the closest word to it but that was a feeling caused by fear and such a purebred man as himself should never be scared. But, perhaps here in the confines of his mind he could pool the growing emotions and look at them for what they were a bleak pit of despair.

At the announcing of his name, and the shocked silence of the women the office of the Daily Prophet had gone into a frenzy. People leaned over desks and corners to catch a glimpse of him, and his gaze sent women as well as some men into a flustered mess. Barnabas Cuffe was barking out commands for photographers, writers, and any accommodations that Lord Malfoy might want. If he wasn't so . . . whatever he was feeling he might be gratified at the chaos. Finally, all was settled and in front of him stood the ever pompous and deceitful bitch Rita Skeeter with a maddening grin on her face.

"Lord Malfoy." She said in an overly sweet voice.

"I'm young Lord Malfoy, my father is still alive and in good health." She glared at him behind the black rhinestone glasses that she still seemed to favor.

"Of course." She spitted out.

He smirked he always loved frustrating people, watching vile crawl up their throat; embarrassment. His smirk dimmed though at seeing the acid green quick quotes quill.

"Miss. Skeeter, for your own safety from Azkaban I recommend that you consider using a normal quill for our interview."

She glared once again and with a reluctant grab of her red-painted claws pulled out a piece of parchment and shout out her first question. "So young Lord Malfoy, what was the reason for your sudden and unexplained departure at the end of the war?"

"I deemed that I needed time away from the hassles and scars that Voldemort left in his wake upon other more personal reasons." Jotting that down she raised pencil thin eyebrows.

"In other words you ran away?" He gritted his teeth but gave her a serene expression.

"I've never claimed to be a Gryffindor but I did not run away I did what was needed for my self-preservation a trait that is found common amongst Slytherins such as ourselves."

Skeeter tilted her head to the side. "Where have you been since the battle?" "There were so many rumors . . ." Her question hung in the air as though daring him to ask what the rumors surrounding him were.

"I took up residence in New Zealand, it has a very pleasant atmosphere."

The questions took off from there. She had inquired as too what he would do next, his love life, and personal life. Skeeter had told him that it would undoubtedly be tomorrows front page, her assistant Bozo all the while took pictures of him from this and that angle as he smiled politely looking the definition of poised and confident. Though the internal squirm of insides and the blaring vocalization of a conscious that sounded like Theo questioning his sanity didn't portray the external exterior. He posed for a few more snapshots before making a most regal exit, honestly at the gaping mouths one would suspect that they had forgotten the ways in which a Dark pure blood wizard conducts himself.

"And how did Orion conduct himself in my absence?"

"He was perfectly well behaved master Draco." Draco regarded the house elf with a hidden fondness. She had large purple irises that collided with the waves of love and devotion, the pillowcase she wore was white and clean and if it weren't for the naturally thin frame of house elves she would be considered plump, and she looked exactly like his own nursery elf, her mother.

Yes he thought. If she were anything like the elf that conceived her, she would be the perfect companion for his son as well as his most fierce defender. He gave her a nod and coiled away a thin layer of his armor peeling away to show a look of contempt. The elf gave him a smile and bowed even lower before popping away to their quarters.

He walked up the stairs, fingering the snake shape of the railing and looked around at the bare walls, no matter tomorrow he would take Orion too a photographer so that the ever infectious smile of childish simplicity would paint life into the bleak walls. He allowed himself a smile grin as he thought of his son.

Orion would be _complex_, Draco had known that ever since he had said his first word. It wasn't dada, da, or even no. It was something far more, _complex_, it had been bicycle. His son had went exploring one day at the park and managed to have a red bicycle fall upon him, the crash of the impending and large device had made Orion shriek the objects name in terror, and though Draco had never herd his voice and had not even seen the incident, the moment he herd the scream he had known it was Orion. Call it a parent's intuition but he had recognized the scream, he had herd it in his ears, in his mind, it had been his own toddler voice that had screamed out the the word "bicycle". And Draco, remembered as he ran towards the scream feeling oddly giddy at the fact that Orion had finally showed a quality that pertained to him.

Because his son, oh his son gave him headaches. He had a reckless nature ever since he learned to walk at 6 months that reminded Draco warily of a Gryffindor and he feared for his son as well as his state of mind. Because if he got the Gryffindor bravery then obviously he would had the stubbornness and of course the ever delightful complicated persona of Godric's house. Qualities not pertaining to either of his parents. But he wouldn't worry about future event's they were in the future. For now he'd encourage his son to show kindness, indulge him in stories and questions, and entertain him with the spy game he loved so much, while subtly discouraging any signs of adventure, not that he was paranoid or anything. Never that.

As his thoughts trailed off he realized that he had come to Orion's designated bed chambers. He peaked in only to see wide awake and lazily happy blue eyes looking into his own. The carefree emotions that slid over his son's eyes were those that lay in Narcissa's when she was in the vicinity of family and trusted allies, a luxury that he had lost at the age of sixteen but one that would always be granted to his star. [1]

"Have you eaten lunch?"

"Yes Daddy, Bronagh cooked fish for me." He answered.

"How did your busyness go?"

"Business," He softly corrected his son. "It went fine, how would you like to take magical portraits tomorrow?" As he had presumed his son sent him a dazzling smile, his face looking as though it were about to split.

"Those move right daddy?"

"Yes. . ." He abruptly stopped his eyes narrowing dangerously, skills that had been reawakened just recently coming up even quicker then last time.

"Dadd. . ." Draco cut Orion off as he called for Bronagh. A pop sounded through the room almost instantly and Draco whispered furiously in her ear instructions that Orion strained to hear.

Then he swooped out of the room his wand gripped at his side, the intention to kill poised on his feet, and an unforgivable curse which begged to be spoken at his lips. Someone was pushing against the wards of Darkspire Landing. He walked quietly out the door muttering the strongest disillusionment charm that he could conjure as he prepared to strike. The sight that met him there made him halt, and Draco hated stopping due to unsure emotions, it had only happened twice in his life and luckily this person would not see the third time due to his back turned.

Idiot he bitterly thought. He should have known, shouldn't have been so stupid as too think that after summoning him from his self-proclaimed exile Blaise would just leave him alone. He was insufferable prat four years ago and Draco was sure that though Blaise had shed most of his warts of immaturity that particular trait would forever be a large blemish in the center of Blaise's face. And picturing the celestially handsome face scared even if it was only in the contours of his imagination made him feel a smidgen calmer. Taking off the disillusionment charm, he stepped forward speaking in a voice as powerful and as commanding as his father's.

"What are you doing in the premises of my home Zabini?"

Blaise Zabini was a rather stubborn man. He had been so through out his childhood, years at Hogwarts, and into his road at the Ministry of Magic. It was one of those simple facts of life, that would not be changed, and Blaise was rather proud of it. So obviously he would keep on fighting against these wards, until Malfoy finally came out. And finally there was the bloody, selfish, insolent git.

"Malfoy, did you really believe that after a four year absence I wouldn't even give my _best friend _a proper welcoming?" Malfoy stood rigid, a sneer set on his lips and Blaise fought the glee that wanted to crawl onto his face at seeing Malfoy losing control of his emotions.

"How rude of me too forget that you are of course nothing but a noble pure blood." Blaise's smile just widened. He stepped closer to Malfoy slowly and gave him a bow that he knew the blond would perceive in seconds. It was a gesture that Blaise was acknowledging the return of a friend he now considered an enemy. From his bent over position he looked up into eyes which showed a hollow emptiness at the gesture before coating over with another layer of ice.

"I will find it safe to assume that you have come to indulge me on your next plans now that you finally have me in England?"

"Nothing gets past you." He gave Draco a wink and then picked up his pace to match Draco's strides towards the house.

Blaise knew this house well, it was a reminder of caramel ice cream child broom races and daisy necklaces and later on in life drunken parties and life changing conversation. But it was also a place of more somber memories of tortured cries being ripped from the soul and withering red hot pain. He shook his head gingerly in an effort to dispel the memories. He sat down in the ever familiar fauteuil chair the same chair in which he kissed Terence Higgs the summer of fifth year and realized that while women were divine creatures a man was much more alluring. Yes, good memories would definitely outweigh the bad ones. He looked over at the boy, no, the man that sat in front of him. Long legs were crossed in a pristine manner, close-set eyes were replete with polite curiosity, handsome in every variation of the word.

"I have missed you, you know." He knew he caught the other man off guard as he ducked his head and hid his eyes behind the unslicked fringe of hair. A heartrending silence spanned across the room.

"I've missed you every day, I tried being strong but I couldn't I had to let Ron fix me. I never thought I would hurt so much but I did, I hurt because of you. And then I was angry because you promised me the day I lay in St. Mungos tipping between life and death that you would never let anything hurt me again and then you did. You broke your promises, everything. It wasn't fair, we loved you _I_ loved you why weren't we good enough to make you stay?"

Blaise knew his voice was gaining emotion the ragged edge of his words informed him as much. But it hurt so much, so so much. His teeth pulled back into a beast like expression that wiped away the pulchritude of the Zabini line.

But then again nothing is ever fucking good enough for you." He glared at the downtrodden head and a wave of ire bubbled within his blood. He had wanted to be calm present his anger like an adult but he couldn't. He let out a yell. "HOW DARE YOU FEEL SHAME!?"

He was up on his feet, the chair falling with a clank somewhere behind him. He felt the anger pulsing through his veins, his heated breathing ringing in his ears, saw the silver shade of his magic projecting from him and the itch to scream and cry like a child was so tempting. He hated Draco hated him for reverting him back to this mess of adolescent emotions, for this pain. And then he hated him even more because as the blue eyes looked into his with all the barriers shattered the mix of sorrow, remorse, and desperation that met him made him want to take the smaller man into his arms and cradle him. Blaise gave a wounded lament and he felt as if he was falling. He didn't want to fall anymore.

Arms locked securely around his waist catching him. Looking down he saw Draco the platinum locks pressed into the dig of his neck. The only indication that he hurt as badly as Blaise was the wild shakes that convulsed through his body and without another thought he hugged Draco back as firmly as he could. The healing silence was interrupted by a small voice.

"Daddy?" Blaise's head shot up and looked at the small child that stood in the doorway. He had the same glittering cerulean eyes of a child Draco but oh god, he had seen this face, the body first in the memories of his mother and then in a horribly disfigured face. He turned apprehensively towards Draco.

"Draco, whose son is that?"

* * *

So tell me what you think. Sorry for the cliffy. Love you all :)

1. Orion is the name of a star so he was refered to as that.


	4. The World Didn't End

**Chapter Four of **

**There is Also Love in This World  
**

**The World Didn't End**

_So I run and hide and tell myself  
I'll start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity  
I will disappear  
I told you once and I'll say it again  
I want my message read clear_

_30 Seconds to Mars Capricorn  
_

* * *

Draco gave a muffled whimper and Blaise swore that the man in his arms was going to collapse. He kept staring at the gravely beautiful child as his face morphed at the sounds of his father's despair.

Blaise panicked briefly and whispered soundlessly in a volume that he was afraid that Draco wouldn't be able to decipher. "Draco he's growing angered." The grip on his left shoulder tightened fiercely making him for all of brawniness wince. He listened to the unsettling deep breaths coming in through Draco's nose. He knew then Draco was scared. Spontaneously though the breathing calmed down.

He twisted around in the muscular and ebony arms, giving the boy a minute smile, an honest one. "Orion come here, and do settle down Blaise and I are friends he's your God Father after all."

As the boy cautiously walked over Blaise took the chance to scrutinize him. The angry facet which had seemed stretched out against the delineation of the face and was a dull leaden color was turning back into a hardy olive color the features now fitting. The slits in his eyes became annular pupils the vivid red fading to a pure careless blue. The snarl on his face barring his teeth was a tentative smile. Anon he stopped because now it was a different face. A familiar face. His head was reeling who, **what** is this child?

"Blaise this is my son Orion." He saw the glow that filled Draco's face and the swelling of pride in his voice there was nothing but irrevocable love. Blaise swallowed his trepidation living with a Gryffindor for the last four years had made him all the more stouthearted. Giving the boy a charming smile, one that had even one over McGonagall a few times was a significantly easier task because of who the child now resembled.

"Hello, Orion my name is Blaise Zabini and I'm guessing I'm your God Father." He would bear in mind to catechize Draco on when exactly this happened. The small child tilted his head to the side in contemplation and Blaise smiled partially at the natural gesture. But the question still remained: Who and what is this child?

"Well, Daddy doesn't have friends and if he says your are then your special," The boy's smile grew a bit more and there was a sudden leak of courage in his voice. "but no making Daddy sad I get angry."

Draco chuckled and ruffled the already unsettled locks. "Go upstairs Orion I need to speak with Blaise privately." He observed the fact that Draco didn't converse with Orion like a child whose intelligence was limited but as though he understood. There was a level of equal footing that was irregular to the typical relations between a Pure blood father and his heir.

With a speedy nod that sent the mop of black flying in all directions he raced up the stairs a skip in his step.

He noticed that once the boy was safely upstairs Draco's illustrious stance slumped. The lines of defeat fought their way around his forehead and the corners of their lips where laugh lines should have been planted. Draco had once been an iron youth he was now no-more then an aged veteran who could no longer gaze out into fields of blood without seeing the souls of comrades of the dead waiting to take him as their own. But Blaise would not allow him to slip. He steered towards the dragon and once again hugged him. Sure he wasn't as adept as Pansy at providing Draco with caresses that carried the message of it'll be all right and he couldn't provide the words that Draco needed to hear like Theo always did. Still he could be here, solid, a nexus between the caliginous world and the resplendent one.

"It's all right Dray, I'm here." He whispered petting the platinum strands. It was quiet as they stood, there breathing mixing into the very still very alive air. No words passed for several seconds, minuets until finally a battered sob came from the younger mans throat. Blaise slid gradually to the floor, minding the man in his arms as he settled him between his legs and pushed him to his chest, hugging him tighter as he felt the tremors going through the thinner man. Another strangled sob escaped Draco and Blaise never ceased his hold.

"Blaise oh god Blaise." The blond turned in his arms until he faced him with bedeviled eyes.

"Yeah Dray?" He said keeping everything but the adulation he held for Draco in his voice.

"You're going to hate me, oh you're going to hate me." He sobbed into the chest smearing the iron colored spider silk shirt that Blaise wore.

"I can never hate you, Dray not even when I tried if you want you can tell me but if you don't that's fine too."

'No, I have to, have to." Blaise cringed he had never herd Draco sound so broken. The voice sounded liked glass laying in sand.

"Remember when I went disappearing around my 16th birthday?" Blaise thought back and then nodded quickly. Draco had come back a changed person a few days after his birthday. Draco's mouth opened and if Blaise had known what that mouth would have divulge he'd have shut his ears.

* * *

Fingers danced around the exposed contours of his back, trailing intricate patterns of fire with every touch. He leisurely smiled as he leaned in closer to catch the elusive, wild scent that always seemed to cling to the other boy's body. "Sometimes, it doesn't feel real." He whispered, into the silence of the room sure that nothing could ruin this or belittle his weakness.

"It's as real as you want it to be Draco." The other boy murmured against his collarbone, his lips nipping and kissing softly. The Slytherin gave a small noise of content as he swirled his fingers over a hard abdomen. Smiling as the stomach contracted. He kissed the center of the chest, then looked up to see the green of his lover's eyes glittering from the blackness for a moment before returning the smile. Emeralds shined with love, all of it radiating for him. He grinned. I can indulge in my own selfishness every now and then he thought.

Draco propped himself on one elbow, his head was raised to look at the beautiful masculine sight that the other male made, but he was resolute in keeping his body twined with other's. His eyes shone like the most delicately crafted sapphires before whispering.

"I love you." The other boys eyes widened in pleasure.

"Took you long enough," He gave him a soft kiss his mouth working firmly against the plump coral lips. "I love you too." he breathed in between the kiss and at those words Draco gave a groan of pure desire.

They lay in each others arms a while longer drifting in their euphoria. Participating in the interchange of tender kisses here and there followed by ghost like grazes. Felicity was destroyed at twilight.

He lounged around his room taking sanctuary in the unusual quiet that filled it. Blaise was most likely somewhere within the castle trying too woo Weasley. Theo was probably at the library probably researching spells and Pansy had sneaked out of the castle to buy protective robes for all of them. It seemed that him and Blaise the children of the group were not taking precautions over the upcoming war. Well bugger it all I will enjoy my days especially if these are to be the last he thought. After spending a few more minuets laying down, thoughts of utter nothingness passing through his mind, he grew anxious at the prospect of having nothing to do.

Vaguely he herd his mother's voice telling him not to fret. With a grin he decided on what he would do. It had been a while since he talked to his mother. Day's really and he felt slightly unnerved. He knew that the Order of the Phoenix was taking utmost care with his family but he had always been fiercely protective.

He sat against his headboard taking out an intricately designed silver two-way mirror. The handle was sculpted after a unicorn's horn and the patterns that ran around the back of the mirror was a picture of gulping flames consuming everything. He called out his mother name and caught a glimpse of her eyes before it ripped way to show her strapped to the walls of a dungeon. He lunged off his bed almost slipping in his haste. Her head was raised defiantly, the blue in her eyes he could now see where the colors of a tundra, and her face remained calmly serene. But he knew that she spoke of death once freed.

"Mother!" He screamed.

"Tut tut, young Draco ." Draco inwardly shivered at the slippery tone.

"Anger weakens." He watched as one white hand came down cupping his mother's cheek.

"Do hurry." His face formed into what Draco could only assume was a smile before he said "Crucio" in a clear and steady voice. But, Narcissa Malfoy was much stronger then that and went on wordlessly, the tightness in her lip the only indication of the endurable pain that was being dealt.

Draco ran. He ran through the hallways, running on pure adrenaline his legs touching the ground for split seconds, his magic crackling dangerously around him. His blood pumped ferociously, his breath was coming out in wild pants, and his mind conjured up scenes of a beautiful, long, feminine corpse over and over again. He cried out as he made a wild dash out of the castle.

He apparated instantly. His body spinning in a black and upturned world that he saw through strangers eyes. He had given himself away and become a human like animal. In his eyes, in his veins, watching, a sharp alertness developing as he hauls himself toward the house. The beast in his mind once bound now in full readiness. Blood. He will have blood. The wards open for him and he races down towards the dungeons.

The dungeon was dim and cold a feeling of hostility lingering around them. Blood from previous years still stained the walls, screams still echo through the spaces if one is silent. Pure terror underlines the dungeon but all of that is dismissed as quickly as a pesky mosquito. And there she lies. Limp against the metallic chains that grasp her like a rapists hands. They're loose on the thin and elegant wrist as they clank against the carpus, breaking the skin, her attempts to escape futile. Impeccably placed hair is thrown in front of her eyes, the glistening glow is marred by sweat and smudges of blood. At hearing footsteps she looks up, her mouth placed into a sneer that then turns into look of dismay. She moans desperately, her pitch turning shrill. NO NO NO!

She assumes she has failed there is nothing more important to a mother then her child. To nurture , and protect, to have him live. She had protected him through the nightmares of werewolves and vampires. She had granted him life. And now, he will grant her vengeance.

He unlocked the chains with no real effort. The Dark Lord was playing games with him, taking him to be nothing more then a child but the Dark Lord did not know him. He was the diligent son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Loving Godson of Severus Snape. A will be Potions Master. Slytherin Seeker. Faithful friend of three. A vindicator.

He threw a portkey into her hands before words could be spoken and then ran to the top of the gyre stairs. He screamed out the name in a voice full of godly wrath. His eyes followed the figure like prey as it emerged from behind the pillar, the hood slipping off the head to reveal the skull like face, Nagini wrapped lazily around his neck dangling of the thin shoulders.

Images of his mother swarmed him. Special smiles that she reserved for only him ones that even father couldn't have, her dulcet voice crooning at him as she played the piano to soothe him, her tucking him under his breast as he cried that he didn't want to be a death eater. She was lovely. And he had almost killed her. White hot rage reared it's head once again the edges smearing with the black ripples of revenge.

A battle roar escaped his lungs, his magic going wild and lunging at Voldemort by itself. The magic twisted itself around the throat fluctuating between the colors of mucky gray and infinite black. Tears filled his vision and he wondered if they cascaded down his face.

"_Flipendo_."

Draco was thrown backwards, his back colliding harshly against the wall his head jerking from the impact. No pain. He doesn't allow the thought to ease him wounds never hurt until afterwards once the numbing fades.

He throws himself at his feet, his fists shut.

"Now, now Draco Nagini tells me of interesting news." Draco sneered his mouth pulled back to bare teeth.

"It seems to be that you are with child." He faltered. Eyes widening in disbelief.

'We will have to fix that, _Sperma Restituo."_ And then came an intolerable pain.

He screeched. It resounded between the ends of the Earth and heaven, never ceasing, everywhere. His stomach was on fire, being ripped apart by solid gashes.

Oh god it hurt. He could feel the pain in his body licking up his throat, thrashing around his stomach wildly finding every exit blocked. It just grew penetrating everywhere. And then it was as if a filamentous string that connected the pain to his body had been cut. At that point a hollowing emptiness filled his form.

He hunches forward breathing raggedly, precipitation gathering on his forehead, his nails breaking the sheath of his palms as he tries to calm down. A vexatious chortle resounds across the room and accordingly Draco points his hawthorn wand. His hand shakes but he readily steadies it. Voldemort laughs, his own bravado not allowing him to take the threat seriously.

"_Avada Kerderva._" And the merry hissing stops. The Dark Lord yells in pain, pain for his only companion, pain for his horcrux. With a pop the boy is sent away back into the black vortex. He will live, he has lived. And with that he lost unconsciousness on the trails of Hogesemede.

* * *

He's heaving by the time he has ended the telling. Chocking on the oxygen that makes it way through his lungs.

"Draco." He susurrus into the fair-headed man's shell shaped ears.

"I still don't understand," He turns Draco in his arms, the eyes are swollen and bloodshot and his stifled nose is leaking, he's a rightful mess. "You helped defeat him Draco, Nagini we all knew would be the hardest horcrux to kill because she was always in Voldemort's imminent vicinity. How is this bad?"

A doddering chuckle is his only reply and Blaise wrangles with his inner asshole to not yell out blasphemies at the already fragile man.

"The curse." He rasped out.

Blaise blinks, and wants to mentally punch himself for taking Welsh instead of Latin is his tutelage.

"What exactly did the spell do?"

Draco threaded his fingers through his hair, absently running his other hand in slothful circles around his belly.

"It replaced the sperm cells of Orion's father."

* * *

Please please do not kill me! There's still a missing piece that will explain why Blaise happened to see the face familiar.

Well let me know your thoughts.

:D


	5. There you go I can't bring you back

Dear Readers and Reviewers, yesterday May 5 my daddy passed away.

For those of you who read **Falling in Love with the Golden Boy **I'm sorry once again for the wait but I won't or perhaps the more appropraite words I can't write for the next couple of months, I have to be the big girl in my house now. I'd liek to thank you all for the support you showed me when my mom was ill and for your patient wait,

Readers of **There is also Love in this World** this story will be immensly difficult for me to write especially moment with Orion and Draco since things such as the spy game, eating banasa with everything, hating maccaroni and having bed time stories all come from my childhood memories of my Daddy and I but in time I will return to it. I hope you all understand.

if any of you feel the need or want to communicate with me send me a pm, aim me at jenniestarryeyes, or if you have myspace my link is myspace . com /cubangirl22 take out the spaces.

Best wishes,

Kailany-Aurora; Jennie Lamadrid.


	6. To have Perfect Faith is to Fly

I'm back. I just wanted to get something out here before I started doing my summer reading so I hope you all enjoy and please excuse the pathetic length! Thanks to all of you and your condolences it meant the world to me. Your the best! Also in my absence I've come across two amazing websites twitter and facebook if any of you have you should totally add me! My twitter is JennieSmile and my face book is under my name Jenifer Lamadrid I'm the only one :) Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter Five of **

**There is Also Love in This World  
**

**To have Perfect Faith is to Fly  
**

_And if the night runs over_

_And if the day won't last_

_And if your way should falter along this stony pass_

_It's just a moment_

_This time will pass_

_U2 Stuck in a Moment _

It was as if the breath had been calcitrated right out of the dark-skinned man's body. He felt a sense of falling, as the world around him seems to be shifting and he wants to cry. He hates crying. It leaves him dizzy and it takes 24 hours for his damned eyes to become unswollen. But right now that's all he wants to do; fall and cry. But he know' he's not falling he's sitting upright on the wooden floor his death grip around the blond having gone slack. And everything feels so much more real right now. Draco's so solid and his pain is so evident that Blaise wants to trick himself into thinking that it's all a hoax caused by the dim lights of the chandelier that lies above them. But it's not and he knows it. Knows it down to his core. Afterward he feels like an idiot because for Gods sake he's not the right person for this job. It should be Pansy or Theo here cradling Draco. Because dammit it all Blaise wasn't what Draco needed at the moment. He was a russet skinned god with brilliant hazel eyes a looker not a thinker. He followed his blood and that got him to trouble and made him the worst at words. And he hated himself for not knowing what to say for not knowing how to mend the scars of one of the first persons he had ever loved. Sure he wanted to wring the dainty neck of Draco but he still loved him. Would always love him.

A hiccup sounded from his throat foreshadowing of the tears that would soon come.

"I'm so sorry for not being there Dray." And that's it. He's become a blubbering mess.

Draco hold Blaise now trying to grant him some leeway. After all he wasn't Blaise's friend for no reason. He know that Blaise must be blaming himself somehow for not being able to help Draco on his wretched situation. But it's not completely wretched he got Orion after all. So he allows Blaise to sob into the long sleeved green silk shirt he's wearing not once thinking about the fact that the snot and tears would probably not come off. Bliase is more important.

"Dray?" It's a soft question and if Draco's head hadn't been resting lightly on the others head it would have probably gone unheard,

"Yes?"

"If Orion. If he's truly Voldemort's child then why. . ." Blaise stopped himself mid sentence. Probably wondering how to word his next question Draco thought. "Why does he look like a replica of Harry."

Draco stilled and Blaise sat up looking him straight in the eyes.

"He even has the Potter tradition of looking exactly like the father but with the eyes of the mother. You might not want to see it but the second you see that boy it's seeing a blue-eyed version of Harry."

Of course Draco had always wondered if perhaps the spell had not worked. Call it fleeting hope. But he had hoped. Especially as he had held his star safely in his arms for the first time that it was Harry's. But it was not to be so.

"Blaise perhaps you didn't notice my son's face when he gets ANGRY!" Draco glared at the blatant eye roll.

"Maybe you missed the shifting of the face and the slits in his red eyes."

Blaise let out a huff and Draco gave him a rightly or so he thought deserved shove. One minuet he's crying on his shoulder the next acting like a pompous git; and yes he was utterly aware of the total hypocrisy of his thoughts.

"Hear me out you ponce." Another steely glare.

"I think that Voldemort was trying to completely rid Harry's gene but it didn't work or perhaps not to the degree it did. What if just like when he tried killing Harry the spell rebounded and just gave Orion certain traits of him just like it did Harry."

Draco's eyes did a grand impersonation of those of a fish. He felt alleviated as though he had perfect faith. But he was ever a realist though his friends would say that the correct term would have been a pessimist. And just as fast as his wings spread they folded right back.

"No it's not possible. " At these words Blaise grabbed the shoulders of the thinner man and shook him . . . hard. It was almost comical seeing Draco's head jostling around platinum strands going in every direction so he shook him a bit longer then what was deemed necessary.

"And why is that?" Draco gave himself a moment to draw the rattling of his brain to come to a close before answering.

"Because. . ."

"Because nothing did you ever perform a fucking DNA test?"

and then he was left flabbergasted and slack jawed. Cause how could something so simple occur to Bliase and have not even once passed through his mind. Perhaps it was fear of knowing the absolute truth that hindered him from coming to this conclusion. Blaise on the other hand stare shocked at the man in front of him. And he made a note from this moment on not to ever refer to himself as the dumbest one because obviously Blondie over there was a complete bird brain.

"Idiot."

"Shut up."

And even at the sharp tone of his best friend the smirk never left Blaise's face.

* * *

"But what if you're wrong Blaise?" As they made their way towards the red bricked dilapidated department store that hid Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Draco repeated the question for the umpteenth time. Blaise being much more mature then Draco at this current moment had taken to ignore him and immerse himself in the calamity of muggle London. If they had not been in a public area Draco would have heavily pouted. He despised being ignored. Perhaps it was roed from having been so overly doted on as being the only son and heir of the Malfoy family.

"Who exactly are you taking me too see?" Bliase hid his smirk.

"She's the brightest which of her age and someone who I can assure you will keep all information that is disclosed confidential."

Draco nodded. If Blaise could trust her then he would have to deem her fit. But still hi description of her reminded him of someone if only he could put his finger upon it.

Before he could think more of this mysterious healer Blaise was already leaning in and talking to one of the unsightly dummies. Following his example they stepped directly through the "store" and into the reception office.

Blaise walked towards one of the offices stopping in front of a door that had the number 118[1] engraved in an elegant gold cursive script.

He knocked leaning lazily against the archway of the door until a muffled answer of "Come in" was herd.

The women healer had their back to him as she looked through some files. She wore the required lime green robes of the hospital staff members and her long brown hair was pulled back in a plait. Draco's eyes then wandered through the tidy office. There was a picture of a beautiful around three years old girl with fire red hair and matching freckles on the desk. And right as his eyes struck a photo of the second Order of the Pheonix and a plaque about a organization named S.P.E.W it was much too late to run because the woman had turned.

Her honey brown widened and the hair even though tamed by the plait seemed to have caught electricity just like in their child hood. Her face spoke of no nonsense and Draco found that he was right in his earlier assumption that she would strike fear just like McGonagall with only a look

"Nice seeing you again Granger." He spoke casually not allowing an once of the panic her felt to display itself outwardly.

And then she grabbed the vine wood wand that was in her pants pocked and Draco knew that he had just royally screwed himself.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I picked 118 for a silly buit I think adorable reason there's 3 letter's in Ron's name and 8 in Mion'es so that's 11. And then when you combine Rose and Hugo it's 8 letter's :) I'm lame


End file.
